Tale of Honoka
by YuriChan220
Summary: Honoka Kousaka wants to be independent after graduating from high school, so she moves to Tokyo where her childhood friends are. However, she meets a beautiful girl who happens to have the same name as her. The tale begins with two girls with the same name...and love starts to bloom.


**Tale of Honoka**

 **Pairing: Honoka (Love Live) x Honoka (DOA)**

 **Genre: Friendship/Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or Dead or Alive or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: When I first looked up Dead or Alive's Honoka, I read in the comments saying that they thought it was a mod for Love Live's Honoka. Well, then I found out that it wasn't true. So…I decided to make a crossover and write a story with these two. So, I hope you all enjoy~**

Was it fate? Was it a destined meeting? Honoka Kousaka still wonders that after meeting a beautiful girl that evening. Either way, the ginger haired girl has those questions floating around in her head to this day.

How it all started: Honoka decided to attend a school that her childhood friends, Umi Sonoda and Kotori Minami go to. They moved a week ago to go to that school since they wanted to live on their own after they graduated from high school. From that time, Honoka packed what she needs for her move, bid her parents and sister farewell and then headed out for the night toward the train station. She texted her two childhood friends that she will be on her way and she got a reply that they will pick her up.

However, there is a snowstorm just when she is on her way to the train station, but she makes it on time and climbs aboard just as soon as the door closes. She looks ahead to see a lot of people just putting their luggage on the shelf above them.

"I didn't know it would be so packed," she says to herself. "I'd better find a seat quick!"

She looks around to find an empty seat, but there weren't any so far. She walks down a few more rows until she notices an empty seat and a girl with medium length pink hair tied in a side pony tail on the left and wearing a green long sleeved shirt with cow printed suspenders and shorts over it and thigh high white socks. She is idly playing with her phone. Honoka swallows hard as she gathers up the courage to speak up.

"U-ummm…excuse me?" she asks.

The pink haired girl doesn't seem to respond. Honoka leans a bit closer.

"Excuse me," she says again. "I'm sorry fo-" Before she can finish, the train suddenly comes to a screeching halt, making Honoka topple on top of the pink haired girl's lap. "EEK!" she screams.

The train comes to a complete stop. The people look around in a panic, talking to one another about what just happened. Honoka gasps in shock as she looks around.

"Are you alright?" a gentle voice that belonged to the pinkette asks.

Honoka immediately stands up and bows. "Y-yes! I'm perfectly fine!"

"That's good," the girl says. "I'm glad you aren't hurt."

"Hehehe~!" Honoka laughs nervously as she walks away a few steps, but stops to turn towards the girl. "Ummmm…is anyone sitting here?"

The pink haired girl shakes her head. "No, go ahead."

"Ah! Thank you~!"

Honoka puts her bags on the top shelf and sits down next to the girl. While the pinkette resumes playing on her phone, the ginger takes a good look at her.

 _She's so…cute!_ she thinks. _I never thought a person like her would…look a bit similar to me._ She looks down further. _And…that chest. It's…so big. I can hardly believe it. Maybe it's even bigger than Nozomi-chan's!_ She looks down at her own chest and pouts adorably. _Now I'm jealous…_

The girl turns toward her. "Is…something the matter?"

Honoka jumps and waves her hands back and forth. "N-no! Not at all! I was just, ummmm…" She can't think of a good excuse and sighs. "I'm so sorry for staring at you for so long."

"Hehe! It's no problem~"

Honoka turns away, pouting adorably again. _Great. I embarrassed myself in front of a stranger…_

"We're certainly not getting anywhere," the girl says with a sigh.

"Eh?" Honoka looks up at her.

"The train. It keeps on stopping like this."

"Awwww! But I'm in a hurry though!"

The pink haired girl turns toward the ginger. "Really? I'm sorry to hear that."

"Ah, I know! I can text my friends!" Honoka whips out her phone, dials their numbers and sends them her message at a very fast pace like she's at hyper speed. She then turns off her phone. "Done~!"

The pink haired girl is stunned by this. "That…was fast. I'm surprised that cute high school girls like you can manage technology so easily."

"B-but I'm not in high school!" Honoka whines. "I'm already 20!"

"Eh!?" the pink haired girl then giggles. "Oh, sorry~! I never guessed we were the same age, though I'm 2 years older than you."

 _She's cute when she giggle like that._

"S-same goes for you~" Honoka giggles. "I never thought you'd be the same age since you got that large chest of yours~"

"S-stop it, will you?" the pink haired girl pouts as she covers her chest. "No making fun of my chest."

"Hehe~! Sorry about that!"

 _"Attention, passengers!"_ the man at the intercom says. _"Due to heavy snow, the train will be moving at a slow pace. Sorry for the inconvenience."_

The whole crowd groans, including Honoka.

"Now when will I get to Tokyo?"

"You're going there?" the pink haired girl asks. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to try and look for a job," Honoka says.

"Ah…same here."

"You are!? What a coincidence!"

The pink haired girl giggles softly. Just then, Honoka's phone goes off.

"Oh, a phone call!" She presses a button to answer it. "Hello~! Honoka, here~!"

The pink haired girl gasps as she looks up at the ginger.

"Oh, Kotori-chan," Honoka says. "Yeah…I got stuck, so I'm going to be a bit late. I don't know when I will get there. Maybe around midnight or so. Is that okay with you? Okay, thanks. I will call you when I arrive. Bye!"

"You seem to have close friends," the pink haired girl comments. "Are you going to Tokyo just to see them?"

"Yes! They are my best friends!" Honoka replies cheerfully. "We've been that way for a very long time~! We went to the same high school together, too!"

"When did they move here?"

"Just last week."

"Didn't you want to go with them?"

"Yes, I wanted to, but I had entrance exams on that day, so I had to pass in order to go to the same college as them."

"I see."

"I promised them I would go to the same college as them once I passed and thanks to my hard work on studying, I did it and now I'm traveling to Tokyo!" She then realizes something and sighs while blushing in embarrassment. "Why am I saying all these things to a stranger?"

The pink haired girl giggles. "Hehe~! It's fine. You can talk a little more if you want. We're still immobilized here."

"Really!? Then, how about we grab some juice to kill time, too?"

"Sure. I would like that."

Honoka turns toward the back and waves her hand. "Two small packs of juice please!"

A few minutes later, after their juice is served, Honoka puts her straw inside the hole and raises the carton.

"Let's make a toast~!" she says cheerfully.

"For what, exactly?" the pink haired girl asks.

"Hmmmm…." Honestly, Honoka never thought about what she can toast this to. But she then brightens at an idea. "To my best friends, Kotori-chan and Umi-chan getting into college~!"

"Mm…not really good. It's none of my business anyways."

"Buuuu~! Th-then…ummm….to our first encounter?"

"Hehe! Sure! Two girls from different ages by 2, stuck on the same train and traveling at the same time. Hehe~! That's quite the coincidence."

Honoka brightens. "Really!?"

The pink haired girl closes her eyes. "And…there's one more thing."

"Eh?"

"A toast to the fact that BOTH of us are called Honoka."

The ginger gasps as the pink haired Honoka bumps her carton with hers. This meeting, the first encounter with another Honoka…to the ginger, it may be a destined meeting for the both of them. Because right now, she is finding herself blushing from just looking at the pink haired girl's appearance, the way she speaks and how cute she sounds. Since then, while waiting for the train to move again, the two Honokas just chat up a storm, talking about almost everything they could think of. It's almost as if they were friends already after their first encounter. The ginger haired Honoka is happy. From what she thought this would be a super boring ride since the train stops and starts at certain times, she found someone she could talk to and thus, the pink haired Honoka felt the same. The train ride took about 5 hours to get there due to the storm.

Upon arrival, the two Honokas exit the train and the ginger hears two familiar voices calling for her. She gasps happily as she turns toward her left and starts to run toward her two childhood friends. The pink haired Honoka just closes her eyes with a smile as she walks the opposite direction. The ginger runs toward Kotori and hugs her and then Umi.

"I'm so glad to see you~!" she says.

Kotori nods as she pulls away, close to tears. "I was so worried, Honoka-chan! I thought you were never going to get here!"

Umi smiles. "But she did, didn't she? That's all that matters."

Honoka nods and turns toward where the pink haired Honoka might have gone. But it is as if she just vanished.

"Something the matter?" Kotori asks.

"I…there was a girl that sat next to me," Honoka says. "I became friends with her. Maybe she's gone now."

Kotori pats her on the back. "Hey, it's okay. Come on. You can stay with me and Umi-chan for the night."

The ginger nods and follows them to Umi's van and put Honoka's stuff inside before climbing aboard. The drive took about an hour to get to their apartment. Once inside, they slip off their shoes after turning on the lights. Honoka lets out a big yawn with Kotori giggling.

"I'm tired, too~" she says. "It's been a long night for you anyways."

"Ours as well," Umi says. "Come on. Let's go get changed and head to bed right away."

Both of them nod and the three of them get ready for bed. They slip under the covers with Honoka in the middle, Umi on the left and Kotori on the right. And immediately, they fall asleep together for the rest of the night.

 ****Next Day****

The sun shines from behind the curtains and the ginger finds herself alone, still in bed after waking up. Kotori and Umi must have gone shopping before her. Honestly, she is bored without those two around, but maybe she can show them how independent she is, at least to Umi. She quickly gets changed and gets right to work on the apartment. She cleans the tables, vacuums the whole room, makes the bed neatly and even cooks the food for them, including desert since she runs a shop as well. For her, she feels like a housewife to three of her childhood friends, which makes her even more motivated to take care of their apartment.

However, it turns out that they were gone all day, probably at work or so. Honoka prepared them dinner anyways, hoping that her food is delicious. When her two childhood friends arrive home, Honoka presented her feast, grilled chicken, rice and gravy along with some mixed vegetables. Kotori took the first bite and hums at the taste.

"Delicious!" she says. "Honoka-chan, you did fantastic on the food!"

The ginger rubs the back of her head with her hand. "Heh, heh~! Thank you very much!" _It only took me a couple hours to make, though…_

"By the way, Honoka," Umi says. "Have you discussed things with the real estate agency?"

"Eh?"

"You know, to look for your own place to live? Kotori and I already rented this room together, so it's kinda late for you to come here to live with us."

"S-sadly that's true…" Kotori says with a nervous smile. "B-but you can still come and visit us as many times as you want!"

"O-oh…ummmm…I was so busy I ran out of time," Honoka says.

"Oh, so were you slacking off all day?" Umi asks.

"No I wasn't! I put all my heart and soul into working on cleaning up the place!"

Umi sighs. "Don't tell me you came here to do all that. You promised both of us that you'd look for a job and be more independent."

Honoka's expression softens and hangs her head down a little. Her blue haired childhood friend is right. She's been so caught up on impressing her two life-long friends that she didn't think about what's important for her. After dinner, Umi offered to wash the dishes instead of Honoka because she cares. The ginger knows it and so does Kotori.

 ****Next Day****

"Hmmm…there's nowhere that I can afford to pay rent here," the ginger says as she looks through some papers. She decided to start by looking for an apartment to live in so that she will at least have a place to stay and then try looking for a job. She flips to another page. That one is no good either since it's very expensive. But after flipping to the last page, there is a picture of an old looking apartment that is still in good shape according to this year's photo and it's about 5 stories high and brown colored. "How about this, ma'am?"

The young woman who is helping her takes a look and then nods. "I believe it's possible, young lady. Pets are even allowed as well."

"Really!?" Honoka exclaims. "That's awesome!"

"Mm-hmm! Would you like to take a look, miss?"

"Sure!"

The two head out and walk about 9 blocks until they see a large building just like the photo. It is bigger than she expected, probably because they added a few more floors. The building still looks in tip top shape, plus it has some wonderful balconies and windows. From the inside, it has a flight of stairs, plus an elevator. Honoka is even more excited than earlier, so she immediately goes inside and takes a look around. They walk up the stairs, look around some more as they go until they get to the top. They walk down the long hallway until they walk into a special room. The young woman sees another girl standing by the large window.

"Oh, dear," she says. "It seems that someone already got here." She sees another woman and walks toward her. "Would you mind if I show this to my client?"

"So sorry, ma'am," the other woman says. "But this person decided to take this place."

However, Honoka isn't paying attention to them. Instead, she could've sworn she saw someone familiar standing by the window. When the girl turns around, Honoka gasps happily.

"Honoka-chan~!" the ginger exclaims. "It's you! What a coincidence!"

"Eh? Oh, it's you," the pinkette says softly. "What are you doing here?"

"You two are friends?" the other woman asks.

"Well…." the pink haired Honoka turns away, blushing before the ginger cuts her off.

"Of course we are~!" she says.

The pink haired Honoka laughs nervously. The first woman approaches them.

"So…has the other girl decided yet?"

"Hmmm…I'm still thinking about it," the pink haired girl replies. "I mean…it's nice, but…do I…really need that much space?"

"Well, let's see if Kousaka-san wants it," the woman says.

The ginger is already at hyper mode. She jumps from one area to the next, observing the kitchen, bathroom and the bedroom. She then runs up to the real estate agent.

"I'll take it~!" she says.

"That was…fast…" the pink haired girl says. "Although…"

"Hm?" the ginger haired Honoka questions. "Is something the matter?"

"I kinda…changed my mind. I…want this place too…"

 _She's so cute when she's shy like that~!_

"Well, I have a suggestion," the woman says. "Since you two are so eager to live here, why don't you rent this place together? After all, this top floor has two bedrooms and a dining room in the middle. You two should become roommates. Plus, more good news for you both…you two can pay half the rent."

The two Honoka gasp happily and face each other. "Half the rent!? That's amazing~!" They giggle at the same time.

The young woman chuckles. "Well then, it's your last chance to decide."

"You sure about this?" the other woman asks. "I mean, this ginger haired girl is…kinda annoying, don't you think?"

The pink haired girl glances at the ginger and shakes her head with a small smile. "I doubt it. She's a nice girl at heart." She approaches the first woman. "It's been decided. I shall move my stuff in probably tomorrow morning." She then turns to the ginger. "What about you?"

The ginger haired Honoka smiles and quickly nods. "Y-yes! I will live here too!"

The pink haired girl nods and gently holds out her hand. "Then…starting tomorrow, you and I will be roommates…Hono-chan."

"Th-thank you very much, Honoka-chan~!" She happily grips her new friend's hand.

For a moment, the ginger could have sworn that her heart is beating rapidly when she gripped the pinkette's hand and looks into her ruby red eyes. Then, she was sure of it. Her meeting the girl with the same name…it was destiny that brought them together. Nothing could change it otherwise.


End file.
